Good night
by Yellowtriangles
Summary: A/N: most proberly will be never updated.
1. chapter 1

**Authors note: **Okay this has been revised (if I can call it that) and extended. This is where it properly starts. Sorry for the confusion and wait. Depending on how it goes this may be changed to a M rating. Also note that Light has no memory of being Kira.

I do not own Death note or the characters.

--

Those dark ebony eyes were staring and still.

It was 3am and L was sat in his normal crouching position on the bed, his laptop was on as usual in the background. The almost silent humming of it could be heard, and the glare of it slightly lit the darkened room, which in some way gradually became comforting for the both of them, over the sort time of 12 days they had been chained together. L could tell that Light was asleep and not faking it cause of his evened out breathing, and like most recent nights, instead of sleeping L took up this chance to stare at his suspects face openly.

He was so sure that Light was the one he was trying to catch, but now looking at that face, the face that literally had innocent written on it with a board marker, L could sense some kind of sadness in the face that laid before him. This was one of the many things that made him re-think and lead to many deep arguments with himself. L knew that it had to be Light, all of it pointed towards him in Ls mind. He was so sure. Light was clever enough to be Kira. Light fitted the persona of Kira that L had created in his mind, it was what came from processing all that important information he had received and looked at almost constantly day after day, almost to the point to where it was sickening to not be able to do have new clues to study. But really, could the righteous Light that he's gotten to know be able to commit such sins? Sure at one point L knew the answer to this but…now…he had no idea. Something had happened, something had changed. Even if he'd never been wrong before about a case, maybe this time he was, which would be a very harsh blow to the detectives pride. L was never the sighing type but in these depressing circumstances he couldn't help himself. He really didn't know anymore. All he knew was that he had to do something to prove which conclusion was right. He had to come up with a plan.

"Nnn?", Hearing the depressing sigh that was heard, which his mind automatically thought to be out of character from where the sound came. Light slightly woke, opening his eyelids softly to the soft glare of the computer. Light saw the stoic face of the guy staring at him, he had to admit it was unnerving having to wake up to see someone stare openly at you like some crazed stalker, but like most things recently he was quickly getting used to it. He decided to ignore it, but with a question he managed to murmur, "… Ryuzaki...what time is it…?"

L glanced at the laptop behind him, " 3:05 am"

Light paused trying to think half awake, still lying on his side, "…okay…" he agreed with himself and sifted to face away from L still unnerved by the constant night time staring, "…Ryuzaki don't you think you should rest as well?"

"…soon" He would have to come up with a fool proof plan quickly.

"Ryuzaki?"

"What is it Raito-kun?"

"Good night…"

He would defiantly have to.

--

_I__'__ve always wondered what it would be like if dreams were real, and memories were just a bunch of sentences all tied together…_

"Raito-kun…"

Light could hear his name being called by a voice that echoed in the darkness that surrounded him. He felt like he was falling, he felt like he was falling and he couldn't stop. Normally dreams like these would wake you up, but for some reason he stayed trapped in this horrible dream, terrified by the falling feeling that sickened his stomach. The voice was so familiar, so why couldn't he match the voice with a face?

"Raito-kun?"

He wanted to move…

"Raito?!"

He wanted to run…

"..?!" Light reacted wide eyed ,"…huh?"

Suddenly he could felt a thud and heard a loud noise of crashing. Light hissed at the throbbing pain he suddenly felt on the back of his head and caressed it, until the sunlight coming out from the windows, reached his eyes. Which is when realisation hit him.

"R-Ryuzaki?! What the hell?!"

L had landed up sitting on top of Light on the floor in the weird postion he's always in, along with the bed sheets and a lamp or two, from the result of the fall out of bed and them being chained together.

Slightly chewing at his thumb, L just stared at him with his usual stoic face, "You wouldn't wake up."

"So you dragged me out of bed?!"

"You should of woken up when I asked you to."

"When did you ask me?! Just get the hell off of me!!" With that said he immediently shoved at the very light detective that was atop of him but still not able to get him off. Certainly not pleased with the current happenings and the too close for comfort L, he glared unhapply at the strange man sat on top him.

L teased with a slight mischievous smile pleased with the reaction he received from his suspect. L stood up casually releasing Light from and looked out the sun drenched window he briefly decided that he'd soon put his secret plan in full tow, but for now he thought he'd settle for some small talk, although he wasn't fond of it that much. He placed his hands deep into the pockets of his worn out baggy jeans, still looking out at the sunny day., and brought up a random subject not really needing to think for subject, after all he was looking for just small talk. "You were asleep for ages, did you have anything interesting to dream about?"

Light froze not expecting it, remembering it now was still terrifying to even recur the sickening falling feeling that he couldn't sift from his stomach in that dream . Although he was glad he could immediately cover it up any face emotion with the use of his perfect acting skills.

L turned around surprised at the silence of his question. His mind already reeling and curious of what the silenced answer may mean. Maybe, deciding on how this unsuspected current situation is going, he wouldn't have to go ahead with his plan.

Light almost glared at L still slightly pissed at the throbbing pain at the back of his skull that was caused by a certain annoying candy loving detective. But mainly because, this was one of the rare times when he actually was not completely sure what to say. What the hell was that dream about? Why'd didn't he know?! Which ever school he went, he was the most intelligent of the whole school, and he defiantly knew more than those so called teachers that bored him half to death. He was a genius for goodness sake. So why couldn't he figure out what the hell this feeling was. It was just there, and all Light knew was that it was there silently, in the back of his mind nagging in a whisper at him and the horrible falling feeling in his dream. He instantly thought that its probably just down to stress; after all, recently his life has been interrupted almost like a rude awaking, just like the one he received just a few moments ago, but this certain "rude awaking" he was thinking of was formed in the letter L. What he really meant was, who the hell would be able to be not stressed or in someway emotionally hit, after a strange man comes up to you and tells you straight off that he's L. The L, the top detective in the world L, that has solved numerous amounts of cases that haven't been even touched to being nearly solved by other detectives. Being able to believe it or not would also be a stress to the average person but, Lights brilliant mind after processing what he's been bombarded with , certainly knew that this man with weird a appearance and habits was telling the truth. He was L and was asking for Lights help, although there was one massive down fall he was highly suspected to be Kira… So many things have happened and all of them were defiantly not pleasant memories. At one point he thought his own father was going to shot him! And whose brilliant plan was that again..? L of course. He assumed that L was his source of stress but...

_There's something strange recently that I've felt.. something has disappeared._

_I don't know what it is, except it hurts..._


	2. update author note

I"LL GT OUT MY CCK.

D:


End file.
